


The Scientist

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Song Related Fics [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Coldplay, the scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 70A AND 70B OF WTNVA little alternate version of Carlos and Cecil's reunion.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: Song Related Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890301
Kudos: 7





	The Scientist

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I’m sorry_

_You don’t know how lovely you are_

Carlos walked into Night Vale, feeling a sense of relief at the familiar sights around him.

He stepped off the curb of the dog park and began to walk toward Steve Carlsberg’s house.  
  


_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

He had left Kevin in the desert otherworld, deserting his research and hypotheses in favour of his emotions.

He had written a letter to Kevin, letting him know that he had to go back to Night Vale.

His heart pounded, wondering how much things had changed since he was last here, and since he last called Cecil.  
  


_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh let’s go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a science apart_

Kevin’s world was so different to Cecil’s, and the desert otherworld was _not_ the most scientifically interesting place he had thought it was.

And Kevin’s studio. That blood. The bones and beaks.

He missed Cecil.  
  


_Nobody said it was easy_

_It’s such a shame for us to part_

He regretted staying in the otherworld for so long.

There was such a large building down the road. Carlos had forgotten that an opera house was going to be built.  
  


_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling your puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

Why had he let his mind lead for so long?

His heart had been screaming to him, pleading with him, to go back.

How had the science overruled for so long? Carlos stopped as he heard noises coming from the opera house.  
  


_Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

_Running in circles, chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

He watched the wreckage happen, listening to the weather echo through the street.

“Uncle Carlos?” He looked to his left, seeing Janice, Cecil’s niece, looking at him from outside the opera house.

“Hey, Janice.” She ran over to him, watching the road in case her family drove past.

“Uncle Cecil says he’s moving away! He said you were staying in the desert otherworld and he wanted to stay with you!” Carlos crouched down, looking at Janice with large eyes.

“I never fully wanted to stay there. Cecil doesn’t have to leave if he doesn’t want to,” Janice stared, and slowly her face pulled into a smile.

Carlos allowed himself to be dragged into a car, watching events unfold.  
  


_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it’s such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

Cecil stared at Carlos from across the limo.

Both started to say something, then Carlos decided to just hug him.

Remembering what Janice said about an opera, Carlos whispered in Cecil’s ear,

“Sorry I missed the opera. I had to let Kevin know I was returning home, and staying there,” Cecil jerked back, eyes wide and full of surprise.

“Staying _here_?”

“This is your home. You belong here. This is also _my_ home. I belong here.” Both embraced again, sitting together until they were dropped home.

Cecil lead Carlos into the house, and the door closed behind them.  
  


_I’m going back to the start_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading this part! This was my first WTNV fic, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you liked reading this series, remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
